Tekken Wonderful Adventure (RockOnMuseClub Style)
'Tekken Wonderful Adventure (RockOnMuseClub Style) '''is RockOnMuseClub's movie-spoof and this is a parody of 2009 Namco film ''Tekken Wonderful Adventure. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Baby Emilie "Lili" De Rochefort - Baby Molly (Toy Story) *Young Emilie "Lili" De Rochefort - Young Molly (Toy Story 3) *Adult Emilie "Lili" De Rochefort - Maya (Killer Instinct 2/Gold) *Marshall Law - Tusk (Killer Instinct 2/Gold) *Forest Law - Li Shang (Mulan) *Paul Phoenix - Jax Briggs (Mortal Kombat) *Kuma - Krypto (Krypto the Superdog) *Asuka Kazama - Mulan *Feng-Wei - Le'Fou (Beauty and the Beast) *Sebastian - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Jinpachi Mishima - Akuma (Street Fighter) *Mr. Rochefort - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) *Mrs. Law - Wendolene (A Close Shave) *Mr. Kazama - Fa Zhou (Mulan) *Feng-Wei's Master - Grumpy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Feng's Men - Sailors (The Little Mermaid) *Paul's Woman - Rosalina (Super Mario Galaxy) *Chinese Ringmaster - Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) *The Dragon - Wolf (The Sword in the Stone) *Logan - Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Chinese Director - Batman (The Batman) *Lili and Asuka's Classmates - Jade, Sonya Blade, Delia, and Hanna (Mortal Kombat) Scenes *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (RockOnMuseClub Style) Part 1 - Prologue *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (RockOnMuseClub Style) Part 2 - Maya's Thrilled *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (RockOnMuseClub Style) Part 3 - Meet Tusk/Are They the Couple? *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (RockOnMuseClub Style) Part 4 - Partners of Friends than Mulan/"Where Will You Go" *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (RockOnMuseClub Style) Part 5 - Pretending to be a Restaurant *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (RockOnMuseClub Style) Part 6 - Le'Fou's Spare *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (RockOnMuseClub Style) Part 7 - Akuma and Wallace's Conversation *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (RockOnMuseClub Style) Part 8 - A Day for Maya/"The Sweetest Sounds" *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (RockOnMuseClub Style) Part 9 - Tusk's Dojo Lesson/Le'Fou's Exercise/Krypto Writes a Letter *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (RockOnMuseClub Style) Part 10 - Jax Briggs's Motorcycle Ride with Li Shang *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (RockOnMuseClub Style) Part 11 - Le'Fou's Special Honor/"Your Cheatin' Heart" *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (RockOnMuseClub Style) Part 12 - Maya asks Tusk to Marry/Maya's Rival/Fighting Duo *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (RockOnMuseClub Style) Part 13 - Mulan Dances with Le'Fou *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (RockOnMuseClub Style) Part 14 - Delection Terrifies Distraction/Tusk Apologizes Maya *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (RockOnMuseClub Style) Part 15 - "My Immortal" *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (RockOnMuseClub Style) Part 16 - "Hold My Heart" *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (RockOnMuseClub Style) Part 17 - Maya's Bridal Outfit *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (RockOnMuseClub Style) Part 18 - "So This is Love" *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (RockOnMuseClub Style) Part 19 - Maya Runs Off/"The Sweetest Sounds (Reprise)" *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (RockOnMuseClub Style) Part 20 - Li Shang and Mulan's Respection/The Villains Kidnaps Mulan/Maya Locked in a Prison/Set up the Parade/"Your Cheatin' Heart (Reprise)" *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (RockOnMuseClub Style) Part 21 - Jax Briggs and Li Shang Confronts the Villains *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (RockOnMuseClub Style) Part 22 - Jax Briggs, Mulan, Li Shang, and Krypto Vs. The Villains *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (RockOnMuseClub Style) Part 23 - Tusk Leaves Maya *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (RockOnMuseClub Style) Part 24 - The Wrath of Akuma/Tusk Dies/Tusk is Back *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (RockOnMuseClub Style) Part 25 - A Happy Ending *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (RockOnMuseClub Style) Part 26 - End Credits Trivia *Tusk was able to think about Maya getting feelings that she doesn't need to listen, behave, control herself, or trying to be good like other people after he starts upsetting. Before he was pleased to marry Maya during a big special celebration. Category:Tekken Wonderful Adventure Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:RockOnMuseClub